1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club, and more particular to a golf club head which includes a strike plate made of light-weight alloy with high strength and a cover made of a fiber prepreg material (pre-impregnated material) assembled together.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional golf club heads generally have two types of structure and manufacturing methods. The first type of golf club head, made up of a metal material, is integrally formed, or is composed of multiple forged members welded together. The other type of golf club head, made up of composite materials, is composed of a molded body including a strike plate, a neck and a bottom plate, and a fiber upper cover assembled on the body.
However, the conventional golf club heads have some shortcomings, such as being time-consuming to manufacture, difficult to balance the gravity center, and having small sweet spots.
Therefore, the invention provides a composite golf club head to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a composite golf club head which has an increased sweet spot area on a strike plate and is easy to manufacture.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.